Amor Friki
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que todo el mundo pensaba que Hinata era perfecta, no sabrían quien les golpeo por la espalda. Nadie sabia que Hinata la perfecta Hinata, era una chica Friki, una fanática de video juegos y también que amaba ver anime/manga,ella era una chica rarita, pero chica...por eso cuando se enamoro de Naruto, no importaba lo friki que era, al final también era otra chica enamorada.


**Primero indicarles que Naruto no me pertenece, después decirles que hace tiempo lo escribí y solo me faltaba el final que acabo de terminar.**

**Aunque no lo crean siento una debilidad por los chicos frikis, gamer y otaku, así que debía escribir esta historia…aunque yo no soy muy friki y por eso puede que las descripciones no sean tan correctas, pero en fin, espero les guste.**

**Amor friki**

Que se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esta.

No es que ella fuera una experta en declaraciones…por kami-sama ella no sabía nada sobre el tema, pero Ino y Sakura intentaron aconsejarla (a pesar de no saber toda la historia), ahora le tocaba a ella dar el siguiente paso.

Pero no podía.

Joder.

Aún estaba en la esquina de aquella cuadra sin poder moverse, sabía que era tonto, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Tal vez lo mejor era irse.

-¡GANE DATTEBAYO!-chillo alguien a lo lejos saliendo de una zona de video juegos.

Ella reacciono por instinto y entro en la cafetería que estaba en la esquina. Todos los clientes y empleados dentro del local la miraron extrañados, pero ella solamente se sentó a velocidad increíble en una silla y con un menú tapo su presencia.

Ya hablaba como ninja.

Pero eso no importaba.

Ahí estaba el.

Se sonrojo al verlo pasar frente a la cafetería.

Un chico de cabellera rubia desordenada y ojos azul como el cielo, acompañado de su mejor amigo de pelo y ojos negros. Ambos chicos asistían a su instituto, a pesar de estar en otra clase por ser un año mayor que ella. Estaban en el último año y eran conocidos por toda la población femenina al ser los chicos más sexys de ese lugar.

Debía admitir que al principio no le intereso en lo más mínimo, solamente parecían dos chicos bastante atractivos y presumidos.

Oh kami-sama era una pecadora al haber pensado eso.

Sinceramente pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha era atractivo, era su primo lejano y con el cual había tenido una que otra conversación.

Aquí lo importante era el rubio.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Un hombre hecho por el mismo dios y dado a los simples mortales para aceptarlo.

Sus amigas probablemente su burlarían de ella. Pero no era su culpa. Al principio Naruto era solamente otro chico del montón, fue hasta que paso aquel accidente que quedo enamorada de él.

Aunque probablemente el chico no la recordaría.

Digo quien recuerda a una chica vestido de chico.

Para explicarlo deben saber algo sobre la protagonista.

Hyuga Hinata, la princesa de la familia Hyuga, la familia dueña de más de 100 hospitales en todo Japón, la hija perfecta, hermana perfecta, prima perfecta, notas perfecta…todas las cosas perfectamente aburridas.

Lo que su familia y nadie sabía…es que ella…era una maldita Friki, gamer, otaku y obsesionada con Japón.

Cuando empezó aquello, seguramente cuando su mamá le prohibía ver Dragón Ball al ser considerado satánico, a pesar de ser una niña perfecta, la tentación de ver la serie a escondidas fue muy atrayente.

Ese fue el principio de su fin.

Le había encantado, era perfecta, por kami-sama lloro cuando Goku se sacrificó por sus amigos, levanto las manos para ayudar con su genkidama, dejo de llorar por la muerte de Krillin después de la segunda…entro al mundo de la fantasía.

Los días pasaron y ella oculto su secreto…pero había algo…una pregunta en su interior.

¿Habría más historias como Dragón Ball?

Oh claro que sí.

Aunque ningún héroe que superara a Goku, pero habían muchas series buenas.

Investigo por un lado, luego por otro, encontró muchos anime que vio en su infancia, mientras crecía sus gustos cambiaron y se apasionaron más, ahora veía anime y leía manga (a escondidas claro está), luego de ver a su primo jugar a un video juego con su extraño amigo de cejas pobladas…supo que estaba perdida.

No podía pedir una consola de video juegos ya que su papá la consideraba poco apropiada para una dama.

Que se jodiera.

Para que esta la PC, al menos hasta que logro ahorrar lo suficiente y comprarse un Play 2 a escondidas (su primer amor verdadero), solo jugaba en las noches…pero era jodidamente perfecto.

Su amor por lo electrónico fue demasiado, pasaba horas en sus juegos electrónicos, viendo anime, leyendo manga y después comenzó con los comic…dios daba gracias a quien inventara a los súper héroes.

¿Creen que todo acabo ahí?

Claro que no.

Luego fueron las películas, no sabía por qué…pero cuando su primo trajo la guerra de las galaxias…otra vez se perdió. La guerra de las galaxias, el señor de los anillos, marvel…tantas…tantas obras maestras.

El día en que compro un sable de luz en aquella convención (en la cual iba disfrazada de chico) por tanto dinero…comenzó a pensar que algo estaba mal con ella.

Pero era algo más fuerte que ella.

Algo que no podía evitar.

Se había vuelto una friki, gamer, otaku…y cuanto nombre existiera. Incluso había investigado y se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que fuera eso al mismo tiempo, pero no podía poner un anime antes que un video juego o su pequeño robot R2D2, pero eso no le importaba a ella.

Era su vida oculta.

Nadie sabía de eso, para todo el mundo era Hinata Hyuga el mejor promedio de su aula y segundo de todo el instituto solamente superada por Sasuke Uchiha…los que pensaban así no sabrían quien pateaba su trasero, bueno su mamá si, luego que entro en su cuarto y descubrió su armario repleto de poster y cosas de ese tipo. Gracias a kami-sama no le dijo nada malo o se opuso, solamente le aconsejo no mencionar nada a su padre. Acepto eso sin duda.

Ella ya era como era.

Pero todo inicio en aquella convención.

Su personaje elegido en esa ocasión, Shun de Guilty Crown, el anime no era muy popular o con muchos capítulos, pero se enamoró del chico desde que lo vio en el anime, podía ser un inútil e idiota la mayor parte de la serie, pero al final se volvía un bellísimo sádico manipulador de todos.

Tenía extraños gustos.

Pero Shun era su amor momentáneo.

Después de todo ya se había vestido como diez personajes de Dragon Ball, One piece, Bleach, Fairy tail, Shingeki no Kyojin, Sword art online (a pesar de ser muy sobrevalorados), Kenichi, Hunter x Hunter, Sailor moon, Sakura Card Captor, Akame ga kill…y mucho más que iban de los top a los pocos conocidos.

No era problema para ella, una experta en costura y todo lo artístico…aunque ocultar su enorme pecho fue difícil, no es nada que unas fajas y unas tallas mas no pudieran ocultar.

Nadie imaginaba que fuera una mujer, excepto sus amigos cosplayer.

Al principio de todo le había asustado ir a una convención sola, pero si quería guardar su apariencia debía hacerlo, después de todo los cosplayer siempre eran amables y se encontraba alguno que otro conocido.

Estaba caminando junto con Matsuri, una conocida cosplayer suya, ella se había vestido de Inori (la pareja de Shun en el anime) para hacer una presentación juntas…fuera de las convenciones no se habían visto nunca, pero mantenían una fluida conversación por chats y mensajes de texto.

Fue cuando ambas pasaron por un puesto que se detuvieron.

"competencia Guitar Hero"

Uno de los primeros video juegos que tuvo Hinata.

Sin importarle dejar a su pareja rodeada de chicos acosadores, entro rápidamente para inscribirse. Por dicha aun había varios campos disponibles…pero se extrañó de verlo ahí.

Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y que vestía una camiseta de Dragon ball color naranja…no se veía mal, de hecho era uno de los chicos más apuestos que había visto ese día.

Conocía a Uzumaki Naruto de reojo.

Pero no se imaginó que fuera a una convención.

El chico rubio iba junto con personas que no reconoció, pero en las manos de él noto una bolsa llena de artículos de Evangelion y One piece…ambos eran animes muy reconocidos para que cualquier, fuera otaku, akiba-kei, u otra cosa los reconociera. Pero ver esa seguridad en los ojos azules del chico la asustaba.

Ella no podía salir a una convección con sus ropas comunes, sería muy evidente quien era y sus padres se enojarían.

La competencia inicio.

Desde el primer Guitar Hero, hasta lo más avanzado…todo inicio.

Pero ella desde niña lo jugaba, ella era una experta, no por nada en los video juegos multijugador online, ella siempre era reconocida como la mejor y había ganado varios premios virtuales de batallas masivas.

Las primeras rondas fueron las más fáciles, las canciones fluían como si respirara y la guitarra electrónica en sus manos era como otra parte de su cuerpo. Los frikis la vitoreaban cuando subió para la final (era una cosplayer conocida como Haru, famosa desde hace tres años), lo que no espero fue verlo a él a su lado.

Naruto había pasado a la final.

Lo miro desconfiada mientras subía a un lado suyo del improvisado escenario. Intento evitar pensar en el nerviosismo que crecía en ella al ver esos ojos azules, o la sonrisa blanca que tenía y su atractivo.

-demos lo mejor dattebayo-le dijo con su usual sonrisa.

Pero ella lo siguió analizando.

Siempre pensó que Naruto era de esos chicos populares, que odiaban a los raros que no podían ser iguales a él, que pensaba que los nerds eran tontos y jamás vería anime.

Lo miro con odio.

El chico se vio genuinamente extrañado.

La canción era.

Fury of the storm, de dragonforce.

Joder le costaba mucho la canción. Vio de reojo a su competencia y lo noto demasiado concentrado en el video juego, sus ojos tenían llamas de anticipación y su respiración estaba emocionada. Miro más de la cuenta la gota de sudor correr por su clavícula y sintió sus piernas temblar.

Era hermoso.

La canción inicio.

Y ella entro en el juego.

Minutos después que el juego terminara, ambos vieron a la pantalla con impaciencia.

Un empate.

Ambos habían tenido una falla.

El público grito emocionado.

Hinata se vio impresionada…nunca nadie le había ganado en lo de video juegos se trataba, mucho menos un indignante empate.

Volteo a ver a su contrincante que parecía decepcionado consigo mismo, pero igualmente la miro con emoción.

-chico eres genial, nunca antes a parte del teme me habían dado tan buena batalla-aseguro emocionado.

Ella lo miro de reojo.

El chico estaba con algo de sudor en su cara y su rostro parecía brillar…dios era tan guapo que creía mojaría sus bragas de pokémon.

Las hormonas de los 16 años estaban atacando.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente y volteo a ver al público que gritaba por un desempate.

El presentador no sabía qué hacer.

Luego ella volvió a ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

-¡ALTO!-grito tan fuerte que todos la vieron confundida, incluso vio a lo lejos la mirada fulminante de Matsuri por dejarla sola. Ella sonrió a la gente, gritos orgásmicos de parte de todas las chicas y uno que otro gay que pensaban que era chico-YO PERDI-grito nuevamente.

Todos la vieron confusos.

El juego fue un empate…pero ella había perdido al juzgar a una persona.

Ella miro con los ojos llenos de emoción a Naruto y juro por un momento ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, probablemente debido al calor del juego.

-hace mucho no tengo un digno rival, espero verte nuevamente-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa antes de abandonar la plataforma.

Todo estallo en caos.

Por suerte logro sobrevivir a sus admiradores y a Matsuri.

Después de eso, todo fue relativamente normal.

Algo disconforme por el empate, entro a una dieta estrictamente de video juegos y logro pulir habilidades que no sabía que tenía, no volvería a permitir otra vez una humillación como un empate…era una Hyuga (algo rara pero siempre Hyuga) un Hyuga nunca pierde o queda en segundo lugar, menos un empate.

Hablar con su padre no le ayudaba mucho.

Durante su dieta, observo al contrincante, un chico popular, amable, tierno, ayudaba a la gente, siempre reía, nunca se detenía, se levantaba si se caía.

Ya entendía por que la mitad de la escuela babeaba por él.

Además que al observarlo de cerca, o espiarlo si eso prefieren, el chico le gustaba leer algunos mangas en la escuela cuando estaba solo, incluso traía algunas consolas de video juegos y escucho una vez hablar con su primo sobre un anime que ella conocía bien…Full metal alchemist.

Cuando lo observo más…se dio cuenta de algo…estaba enamorada.

Por eso quería declararse, tenía la esperanza que pasara algo como en sus anime y manga shoujo, que el chico correspondiera sus sentimientos y que le confesar que siempre la había amado.

Era tonto.

Pero eso le daba esperanza.

Por eso ahora lo miraba desde una cafetería, cinco meses después de aquel encuentre en la convención. De reojo observo al chico reír, noto sus hoyuelos y la alegría en sus ojos…una sonrisa sincera.

Suspiro como enamorada.

Luego paso algo extraño.

Los ojos de Naruto viajaron dentro de la cafetería y sus ojos se conectaron.

Perlas contra azul.

Nunca había pasado algo así.

Como en esos momentos donde todo se congela y ella se quedó prendada de esa mirada. Pero los nervios la impulsaron atrás en su silla, lástima que no vio al camarero que se acercaba con otro pedido y lo tiro sobre ella con todo y bebidas.

Ya en el suelo escurriendo soda por toda su ropa, noto como todos la miraban sonrojados. Ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo como un tomate al ver como el fresco hizo visible su ropa interior superior, aunque no pensó que fuera sexy tener una ropa interior de pokebolas.

-kyahhhhhh-

**Horas después…**

Resignada a ser torpe toda su vida, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación (aprovechando la ausencia de su familia por una fiesta social a la que ella no pudo ir) se encontraba jugando GTA5, estaba en un servidor de multijugador de todo Japón. Jugaba por inercia y se sorprendía de ver algunos idiotas hacer tonto, una fácil presa para una experta como ella.

Haru era el nombre de su avatar (siempre usaba ese nombre en todo desde que vio Rave Master), era un chico incluso en el juego, así evitaba algún comentario perturbador o grosero de otros jugadores por ser chica.

Su celular sonaba y ella intentaba ignorarlo, estaba intentando ganarles una carrera a unos imbéciles que osaban retarla por web junto con otros dos chicos con el que hizo un equipo improvisado.

Ha pobres idiotas ella era una experta en conducir también.

Sin ver quien era y con el manos libres, contesto.

-moshi moshi-contesto recordando al espirito de sagitario de Fairy tail.

Últimamente estaba obsesionada con Fairy tail, por eso en la convención de mañana haría su primer cosplay femenino, de Lucy Heartfilia, realmente no era su personaje favorito, pero Natsu si lo era y ya que le parecía encantadora la pareja que hacía con Lucy la había elegido. El segundo día sería el personaje de Saber de Fate zero…dios amaba esa chica y la armadura le había costado varias semanas de trabajo.

¡PUM!

Una bala en el trasero de ese idiota en GTAV.

-HI-NA-CHAN-canturreo una voz al otro lado, la reconoció inmediatamente como Sakura.

Siguió jugando.

-ohayo Sakura-chan, ahora no puedo hablar mucho estoy algo ocupada-hablo rápidamente sin despegar la vista de su televisor de pantalla plana en su pared.

Escucho un bufido al otro lado del teléfono.

-siempre me pregunte en que gastas tu tiempo-gruño su amiga.

El mando de control se movió bruscamente y los dos chicos con los que hacia equipo debieron quejarse en sus casas.

Del otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar algunos gritos y luego algunas explosiones. Se sintió confundida, la última vez que invito a Sakura a ver una película de acción, la peli rosa se negó al no gustarle esas cosas.

Le abría mentido.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?-pregunto con inocencia fingida.

Pero le salía bien, llevaba toda su vida fingiendo sus gustos, pues con sus amigas también podía.

Escucho como Sakura regañaba a alguien, pero no puso mucha atención, uno de los tipos de su equipo se había caído del coche ¿acaso había alguien tan tonto?, pero no lo dejaría solo, prefería morir que sobrevivir sola.

Usando una de sus maniobras dio un potente giro en el carro y el compañero que aún estaba a su lado saco una bazuka.

Bien hecho chico Sharingan, o como se llamara en la vida real, el tipo que debían rescatar tenía el nombre de Rasengan. Ambos debían ser amigos y ver muchas series de ninjas.

-pues vine a casa de Sasuke-kun, pero Naruto ya me había ganado y ambos están con esos estúpidos video juegos-

Sakura era un año mayor que ella y compañera/amiga de infancia de Sasuke y Naruto.

Apretó los dientes al oírla decir esa blasfemia sobre sus amados video juegos.

-no digas eso Sakura-chan, los video juegos son geniales dattebayo-chillo indignado el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

Gracias a kami-sama no podían ver el sonrojo de ella al escuchar la voz de su amado rubio.

-cállate Naruto, a Hinata no le interesan esas cosas infantiles-le contraataco Sakura.

Ella bufo indignada.

Que no le gustaban los video juegos.

Estaba tan furiosa que en el GTAV, tomo una pistola y le bolo un balazo a el otro conductor, gano la carrera y sus compañeros seguían vivos.

-viva dattebayo ese tipo Haru es genial ¿verdad Sasuke?-chillo emocionado Naruto del otro lado.

Hinata quedo muda.

¿Que habían dicho?

-hmp es bueno-dijo otra voz que reconoció como Sasuke.

Pero ella estaba en el espacio exterior.

Que kami-sama la estaba troleando de manera horrible.

-estos idiotas y sus juegos, apaguen la consola ya y vamos a ver la película-grito Sakura.

-espera Sakura-chan, este chico Haru es una leyenda en los multijugador, es nuestra única oportunidad de hacer equipo con él dattebayo…vamos Sasuke ayúdame-

-vamos molestia déjanos jugar, ya después vamos al cine-

-la última vez que dijeron eso pasaron cinco horas más jugando-

-eso es mentira-

-cierto fueron siete-

-Sakura-chan-

-silencio Naruto-

Hinata estaba como en modo automático, escuchaba la pelea a lo lejos y su mente le estaba jugando sucio…acaso había pasado las últimas tres horas jugando con Naruto y Sasuke…debía ser una broma del destino.

-bueno cállate, apaga eso y déjame invitar a Hinata para ver si quiere ir con nosotros-grito indignada Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo.

No soportaría salir con ellos.

-l-lo siento Sakura-murmuro apenada Hinata-t-tengo que practicar con el p-piano esta tarde-se disculpó ella.

Vil mentirosa.

Escucho como Sakura suspiraba al otro lado.

-entiendo tu padre te volvió a exigir más-

Algo así, pero ella ya había practicado suficiente y las canciones dominadas.

-lo siento-

-tranquila, eres una artista y no una vaga como estos dos inútiles-

-oye-se escuchó una queja.

Ella sonrió antes de colgar, luego sin despedirse del improvisado equipo apago la consola.

Se imaginó las quejas de ambos chicos con Sakura.

Al menos Sakura tenía solucionado su problema, en cambio ella debía pensar.

No sabía cuánto más podría callar ese sentimiento, además que kami-sama se encargaba de ponerle a Naruto frente de ella en cualquier situación ridícula. Lo peor es que por tonta no podía hablarle aun.

**Día siguiente…**

Como siempre, las convenciones le alegraban el día, le hacían olvidar sus problemas y todo parecía una nube rosada. Metida en su papel y con las ropas que Lucy uso en el arco de tártaros en el manga de Fairy tail, saludaba a todos como si fuera la maga celestial en persona, por suerte la peluca rubia, los ojos de contacto y maquillaje lograban ocultarla perfectamente. Su primer cosplay femenino estaba saliendo perfecto.

Corrió con suerte cuando se topo a dos chicas vestidas de Erza y Mirajane, los fans estaban que no soportaban el intenso derrame nasal y las fotografías fueron perfectas.

Se despidió de Sari (Erza) y Yukata (Mirajane), no sin antes intercambiar números y quedando de ponerse de acuerdo en la próxima convención.

No sabrían de qué, pero Orihime de Bleach era demasiado tentador…o tal vez podría hacer un traje de Nami de One piece, también uno de Robin seria genial.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien, por suerte no cayó al suelo, pero deseo que la tierra se la tragara al ver los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Dios debía odiarla.

-vaya discúlpame-menciono Sakura algo apenada.

Ella solamente estaba muda.

Sakura odiaba el anime, video juegos, manga, comic, películas de ciencia ficción…la única razón que podía traerla a ella seria…

-wooo Sasuke mira el disfraz de Lucy de Fairy tail, aunque no reconozco el traje dattebayo-

-hmp, es uno de los últimos del manga-

-debo apresurarme, ya me dejaste atrás-

Pero en ese momento Hinata estaba en blanco.

Nooooooo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza que el chico que le gustaba la viera vestida de esa forma.

Por qué frente a ella estaban Naruto y Sasuke viéndola con admiración.

Joder no.

-debo admitir que ese es uno de los mejores vestuarios que eh visto, y me alegra haber visto algunos capítulos de Fairy tail-dijo Sakura al lado de ellos.

¿Are?

Pensaba que Sakura odiaba el anime.

-te lo dije Sakura-chan, Fairy tail es bueno-hablo con sinceridad el chico sin dejar de verla.

-oye-hablo Sakura ignorando a Naruto y tomando sus manos-¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo?-pregunto la chica con emoción.

¿Qué hacer?

Asintió algo distraído.

Debía concentrarse.

Respirar…exhalar…respirar…exhalar.

Vio la cámara fotográfica en los dedos de Naruto, quiso ser esa cámara.

Concentrarse joder.

Con una mano saco el látigo que había hecho para la ocasión y lo extendió frente a ella como una vez le vio hacerlo a la verdadera Lucy. Sakura se puso al lado de ella y mostro una seña universal de amor y paz.

Fotografía lista.

Pero antes que pudiera irse.

-es mi turno dattebayo-hablo Naruto al verle la intensión de irse.

Fue hasta ese momento que noto la bufanda de cuadros en el cuello del chico, como la bufanda de Natsu Dragneel.

Se sonrojo.

Natsu era su actual amor platónico, y que su verdadero amor tuviera esa bufanda la estaba excitando.

Lloro internamente…estaba perdido.

Mas cuando sintió el cuerpo del chico a su lado, su cuerpo entro en calor y un montón de imágenes pervertidas cruzaron por su mente. Debía dejar de ver animes Hentai después de eso, no era bueno para su ser…pero no era su culpa, era algo que todo Otaku vive alguna vez en su vida.

-oe-llamo el chico y ella volteo a verlo.

Grave error.

La cara de Naruto estaba muy cerca que la de ella, su sonrisa la estaba dejando ciega y sus ojos azul cielo la tenían atrapada.

¿Sería muy difícil despistar a los amigos del chico e intentar llevarlo a un callejón para violarlo?

-¿te molestaría si paso una mano por tus hombros?-pregunto inocente de todos sus oscuros pensamientos.

Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era tan adorable.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se concentraba. Cuando sintió la mano del chico abrazarla por los hombros sintió que moriría. Vamos Hinata actúa como la cosplayer profesional que era. Puso una mano en su propia cadera y sonrió como lo haría la Lucy original.

Foto lista.

Apenas vio como Sasuke bajaba la cámara, se soltó de golpe de Naruto…no soportaría estar así mas de dos segundos más sin tirarse a besarlo.

El chico la miro confundido.

Ella se sonrojo apenada, pero saco fueras para hacer una leve reverencia y salir corriendo del lugar.

Esperaba no volver a verlo en toda la convención.

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata/saber caminaba mostrando un porte orgulloso y hermoso, como la protagonista de la serie fantástica que era Fate Zero, con un traje azul, armadura y una propia Excalibur en sus manos creada por ella…posaba para las fotografías y aceptaba saludar a los demás con una sonrisa serena.

Era buena actora, años de experiencia escondiendo su verdadera identidad ayudaba.

Estaba algo incomoda y veía en todas direcciones, gracias a dios no había topado a Naruto el día anterior, pero estaba algo nerviosa, en ocasiones los fanáticos venían los dos días que duraba el evento. Esperaba que Naruto solo fuera un leve aficionado.

Tres horas después, siete compras gratificantes para su colección, más fotografías y comer un poco de sushi, saludo algunos amigos cosplayer y caminaba al próximo evento de karaoke.

Pero un leve toque en su hombro la detuvo.

-oe-

Esa voz.

Volteo sorprendida y noto para su horror los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto.

El chico parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

-la Lucy de ayer dattebayo-dijo impresionado señalándola.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, antes de asentir muy levemente.

No podía hacer mucho, todo su interior estaba inestable y las putas mariposas estaban en su estómago, su cerebro no reaccionaba como ella quería y su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

Estaba perdida.

-el teme tenía razón de que vendrías los dos días-aseguro el chico con felicidad.

Ella volteo a todos lados buscando a Sakura o Sasuke…o una distracción que pudiera ayudarla.

-¿vienes solo?-dijo levemente.

La suerte de nunca haberle hablado (la única estaba disfrazada de chico) es que él no la reconocería.

-ie, vine con Kiba y Shino, son raros pero fueron los que me aceptaron acompañarme, en realidad te estaba buscando, pero ayer desapareciste dattebayo y hoy pensé que vendrías con el mismo personaje, de hecho me distraje al verte en el disfraz de Saber, no sabía que eras tú y solamente quería una fotografía con este disfraz, es realmente precioso dattebayo-aseguro el chico rápidamente.

Hinata tuvo que parpadear varias veces con un sonrojo en la cara.

-¿pero no tengo nadie que tome la fotografía ahora?-dijo Naruto buscando a sus amigos por todos lados.

Pero Hinata estaba en el país de Narutolandia, donde ambos se hacían novios, se casaban, aceptaba cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías y se vestían de Natsu para hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Intento evitar el derrame nasal.

Naruto estaba hablando y ella no prestaba atención.

Que músculos tenía ese chico, sentía todo su interior caliente como su rostro.

-¿Qué opinas dattebayo?-

Error.

Se quedó muda sin saber que decir, ya que no había escuchado nada, se golpeó mentalmente por idiota y se sintió mal de poder arruinar la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba el chico.

-y-yo lo siento-murmuro.

Odio ver esa mueca llena de decepción, pero no sabía qué hacer, en estos casos lo mejor es ser sincera. Aun así ver los ojos llenos de tristeza la hicieron actuar por impulso.

-y-yo p-prefiero e-e-el…RAMEN-grito tan fuerte que todos a su alrededor la vieron confundidos.

Perfecto…el chico pensaría que estaría loca.

Pero fue el único pensamiento que tenía, después de todo había concurso a sus espaldas.

Pero contra todo pronóstico los ojos de él se iluminaron.

-a mí también me gusta-aseguro el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió levemente.

¿Qué le habría dicho antes de eso?

No tenía idea.

Pero después de todo no fue tan malo, sentada al lado del chico que le gustaba, comiendo Ramen y hablando sobre diferentes series, el chico no era muy fanático, pero tenía buenos gustos y amaba los video juegos…por kami-sama si no supiera que diría que no le propondría ahí mismo matrimonio.

Después de eso caminaron por la convención juntos mientras comentaban alguna cosa respecto a los nuevos videos juegos que saldrían en la próxima temporada para las consolas de última generación. Se tomó fotos con otros fanáticos y una muy buena con un perfecto disfraz de Archer que encontraron.

Pero ya era bastante tarde.

-vaya ya tengo que ir a cambiarme-soltó al notar que eran las siete de la noche.

Por ella se quedaría más tiempo, pero sus padres no opinarían igual.

Su sueño terminaba muy poco.

-cierto yo también tengo que volver pronto… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?-ofreció el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero luego desvió la mirada nerviosa…él no sabía quién era ella…no importaría que la viera como Hinata, él era el único chico a quien no le importaría mostrarse normalmente.

Lo pensó.

Luego acepto.

Mientras se cambiaba en los vestidores estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría?, aunque probablemente ni siquiera sabía quién era ella. Por eso se preparó para cualquier cosa cuando salió con una enorme bolsa donde estaba su vestuario, peluca y complementos.

El chico estaba sentado viendo a lo lejos como estaba empezando el cierre. La luz de la noche le sentaba perfectamente a ese chico.

Suspiro como enamorada…o como loca demente en problemas.

-Naruto-kun-llamo cuando estuvo a su lado.

Puede que no se viera, pero estaba realmente nerviosa e intentaba controlar todas sus emociones.

El chico al voltear a verla, se notó realmente sorprendido, pero no menciono nada y se quedó en silencio viéndola de reojo. Ella tomo asiento a su lado y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el concierto que estaba cerrando la convención, la próxima seria hasta en cuatro meses.

Qué triste.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el chico de repente.

Ella sentía la mirada azul sobre ella, pero no quiso voltear a verlo, ahora era Hinata Hyuga, no la valiente Saber.

Tal vez todo fue una mala idea.

-falta mucho para la próxima convención-admitió algo deprimida.

Los juegos, los puestos, la comida, la gente…todo era tan perfecto.

-no pensé que Hinata Hyuga fuera una fanática-

Se mostró más tranquila de lo que pensó.

-¿ya lo sabias?-

-hasta hace cinco minutos, no-

-¿mi nombre?-

-Sakura-chan y tu primo lejano del teme suelen hablar mucho sobre ti, pero créeme que nunca mencionaron esto-

-eres el primero en verme así, créeme-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y escucharon a la mujer cantar una canción de Inuyasha…clásico.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, todo su cuerpo se paralizo y volteo incrédula a ver, Naruto le sonreía como siempre.

-no deberías ocultarte a los demás-le aconsejo con tranquilidad.

Su corazón se movió.

-además eres genial, esos trajes son fantásticos y sabes muchas cosas que otras chicas no-admitió sorprendido retirando la mano de su cabeza.

Ella volteo a ver al suelo y guardo silencio unos momentos.

-no todos piensan como tú-susurro con tristeza.

Él no dijo nada y ella así lo prefirió.

Después de terminar la canción, Naruto la fue a dejar a la entrada de su casa, él dijo que no dejaría que la pasara nada y por un momento todo fue perfecto. Pero en la puerta de su casa supo que debería despedirse y que probablemente no le hablaría nuevamente.

Por esa misma razón estaba triste…pero debía hacer algo. El chico frente a ella lucia muy tranquilo y ella tan triste.

Que mal.

Tomo aire para hablar, pero él le gano.

-¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-pregunto Naruto con normalidad.

Ella quedo en la luna.

-realmente no-susurro con sinceridad.

¿Acaso él estaría…?

Se mordió el labio para no chillar como Fan girl al verlo levemente sonrojado.

-podemos salir a jugar a una tienda muy buena de video juegos o ir a pasear-murmuro rascándose la cabeza.

Hinata pensaba que si esto era un sueño, mataría a quien la despertara.

-me encantaría Naruto-kun-acepto con una leve sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto la vio con felicidad y aun sus mejillas sonrojadas (podía ser más tierno), después de quedar a las diez en el parque, se despidieron con las manos. Ella quedo en la luna mientras lo observaba irse y no pudo mas que sonreír como idiota.

Saldría con Naruto.

Naruto.

Ya podía morir feliz.

Se encargaría de que ese chico se enamorara de ella y fueran novios, lo prometía por toda su colección de One piece.

¿Se preguntó si sería muy temprano para preguntarle a Naruto-kun si quisiera ser su pareja para el cosplay en un futuro?

Lo que ella no sabía es que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía diez años, que fue el primero/único en descubrir que la chica era una friki, que se metió en ese mundo (que al final le gusto) para poder verla más de cerca, que sabía que ella fue la que le dio un empate en aquella competencia de Guitar Hero hace tiempo y que siempre lo espiaba….ella era perfecta como era…por kami-sama se estaba volviendo un obsesionado.

¿Sería muy temprano para intentar pedirle matrimonio?

**Fin**

_**Dure más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí esta esté one-shot, espero les guste :D**_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
